


Delving

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Love Wounds, M/M, Male Byleth - Freeform, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Rough Kissing, Scratching, the Dragon Within
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Seteth invites Byleth to his office to assess his trustworthiness.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Seteth
Kudos: 2





	Delving

Seteth's office; it was a cave of books which seemed to close in on you. Intense and claustrophobic, there was no escape when inside. There was something foreboding about his desk. Paperwork was endless, an endless stream of things to do. Next to paper mountains was a quill with a flamboyant fair of peacock colouring to brightened up the stern. When Byleth entered the door seemed to close automatically behind him, locking him within. He found himself checking behind, making certain there was a escape route. Seteth was polite as he gestured to a chair, encouraging him to be seated. There was a moment's hesitation as Byleth glanced backwards to check the seat had no form of bondage. His relief was hidden as he noticed it was a normal leather seat. As he sat the plush buttery leather was sinking sand to his buttocks. In comfort and luxury he sank deeply into the chair. There was a sigh as he reached the perfect balance between formality and indulgence. 

Seteth sat opposite, the table a barrier between them. His face was a blend of seriousness, suspicion and intrigue. He crossed his arms in front of him, his normal defensive stance. "Why are you such a mystery Byleth?" The question hung in the air like a foul smell no body knew how to get rid of. Byleth sat their empty, devoid and clueless. He was uncertain how to answer such a question. All he could do was offer a shrug of the shoulders.

Seteth leant through, as though he was trying to climb into Byleth 's eyes, trying to find the secrets hidden within. "You are the son of Jeralt, a legendary knight of Seiros, who departed under suspicious circumstances, and you are a mercenary by trade.There is little to tell of your history. The people who I have spoken to have scant memories, if any at all. Jeralt's mercenary colleagues regard you with caution. They have given you a rather disquieting nickname." Seteth paused a moment, surveying Byleth for any reaction. He seemed unmoved by anything said, and eerily calm. This was a mild interrogation, even so he had expected to see signs of unease, no matter how slight. "The 'Ashen Demon' is how you are referred to. Apparently you earned the nickname because you killed your quarry without showing any emotions. Does being referred to in such a matter bother you? " 

Once again Byleth shrugged in respond. He did not hang around with the mercenaries in a social manner. He dealt with people in a purely business sense. It was unsurprising that they only knew him as a killer, an efficient one at that. "I do not mind."

Seteth furrowed his brow, feeling rather bothered by the causal nature Byleth seemed to be regarding the conservation . He did not seem to realise the importance of discovering something to prove his trustworthiness. "When you killed, how did that make you feel?"

Byleth had no recollection of who he killed. In his memory there was no memory, it was like he had woken up with a blank slate in his head. He barely even remembered killing the bandits who had threatened the three students. "I don't know." Seteth studied him closely; the unmoving arch of eyebrow gave nothing away, his sallow skin displayed no mark, no blush of colour nor any lines of expression; it was porcelain perfection, his eyes were the dark blue of night; unlike night it wasn't ignited by a sequined confetti of starlight and his fine lips only moved to speak in a monotone. Seteth understood how he earned the nickname 'The Ashen Demon'. Byleth was clearly an unusual specimen. 

"It is clear you are telling the truth. Every time we have a discussion in my office, I do not learn anything new. I might as well talk to myself. You are a mystery. I am sorry to say I do not know whether I find you intriguing or disturbing or... " Seteth bit his lip as he hesitated to finish his sentence. There was something fascinating about him, alluring, desirable and further passionate emotions he was not comfortable feeling. "Is there anything you can tell me to prove your trustworthiness." Yes Byleth was handsome , that was undeniable, a beautiful shell but an empty one. Without knowing more about him, Seteth categorized his feelings as lust. 

"As you said in a previous conversation I helped the three students in trouble when they requested it." Byleth seemed at a loss at what to say. His eyes became more distant than usual. "I have been punctual for all my lectures."

" I agree that so far you have proven to be reliable." Seteth seemed a little disappointed by the answer. The answer was solid, he couldn't argue with it, but it hardly covered new ground. Questioning was fruitless, perhaps he needed to explore other techniques. "I still cannot help but wonder your true nature. Is your heart dark or gold?" He rose from behind his desk, every motion was purposeful and controlled . A finger rested on Byleth's chin and lifted it up. Eye to eye, Seteth held him there as he tried to penetrate deeper with his vibrant dragon eyes. Byleth did not flinch, nor did he seem intimidated. 

"The eyes are said to be the window to the soul. You have open windows. I see nothing secretive dwelling within." Seteth removed his finger and trailed it over his cheek. Byleth was statue still, even when caressed by probing fingertips. Seteth cupped Byleth's cheeks with his palms and leant down closer, for a even deeper delve into his eyes. Byleth's cheeks felt cold, as though he had just come inside from wintry weather. Seteth's hot breath brushed against his lips, almost as though he was breathing fire upon them. 

"You have extraordinary eyes. I admit that I enjoy gazing into the velvety night to only see the colour of the sky." Their noses were barely millimetres from touching as Seteth continued to blow his fiery breath upon Byleth. Byleth opened his mouth to taste the breath and let it fill him with warmth. 

"Your eyes remind me of the forest." Byleth finally gave a response which proved to be an insight into the heart. " There were times when the canopy above was thick, the sky invisible. You have the eyes of the forest canopy. Your eyes are shelter."

Seteth found himself moved by the description: 'Your eyes are shelter' Byleth had looked through the hostility and suspicion to see the kindness embedded within. Could the man be an expert in character judgement? Only time would tell on that front. In his chest his heart had quickened the eternal tapdance. Adrenaline, fiery and unforgiving was being pumped relentlessly through his veins. Urges; most dangerous; they stung in very private areas. He knew that he should have ignored them, buried them until they became mild indigestion. In the 'to-do list' in his mind any unprofessional yearning should be pushed beyond the bottom. Why was he even indulging crazy thoughts? His crazy thoughts were a burden, a distraction from clarity but he could not expel the idea of kissing him from his mind.

A kiss, so much could be told from a single peck on the lips. Kisses did not lie, they were truly an opening to the heart. What would a kiss tell him about Byleth? Lip brushed upon lip, pure tenderness was captured in a fleeting moment as Seteth nuzzled their noses together and pressed a single peck. Silence followed as Seteth was left scrutinizing the various flavours of tea Byleth had sipped. 

Byleth erupted, a volcano of emotion rose to the surface. He wanted that hot breath to fill him and make him feel alive. A hand reached for the back of Seteth's head and squished their faces together. He kissed hard, the kind of kiss which would knock the teeth to the back of the throat. Seteth was more than a little stunned by the response. The 'ashen demon' had more than a flicker of flame hidden within. He pulled back and attempted to restore the breath that had been stolen from him. 

Byleth rose from his seat and closed the distance between them. He took Seteth's hands and laced their fingers together. "Did you dislike the answer to your question? Would you like me to repeat it?" Chest rested upon chest, Seteth's heart raced within , pulsating through the skin whilst Byleth's chest was silent. Ice and fire combined as they exchanged the soft tickle of breaths.

"It is not that I dislike the answer. The answer caught me offguard. The passion and the intensity of your answer were unexpected." Seteth rued his lack of composure. He was flustered and it was oblivious that he was. " I do not need you to repeat your respond. I, however, have another question I wish you would answer. "

The question was posed with a flail of tongue and sprinkle of saliva; the snake dance of tongues slithered together.Byleth seized a bundle of Seteth's hair and pulled his head back to expose his neck. Closeness was achieved with a slight push until Seteth was pressed up against the bookcase. Groin sparked against groin as Byleth dry humped in slow, hard gyrations. Seteth moaned as his groin ignited with pleasure, his hips jolted in sensual thrusts as his hands rested upon Byleth's shoulder blades and embraced tightly, pulling them together until they became one. 

Byleth's tongue was a serpent as it slithered up and down Seteth's throat sending shivers down his spine. Seteth's body had been starved of sexual pleasure and responded with needy contractions. "It is my turn to ask the questions. I expect you to answer with heat and moisture." Byleth purred into his neck as his hands descended until he could claw and squeeze his buttocks. Normally Seteth would have been concerned about the mess being made of his desk but the internal dragon had taken over longing for to be ravished, longing to breed.

They kissed like two warriors engaging in battle, determined to destroy each other's lips. Byleth's hand were quick, Seteth barely noticed that his chest had been exposed until greedy hands squeezed and teased his pecs in a rough manhandling before pinching the nipples. Seteth had questions piling up: Where did Byleth learn to act like this? Had he had many sexual conquests? How did he know the right balance between rough and smooth which just felt so damn good? There was no time for such questioning. The hankering for more pleasure hurt sweetly and the thought of being denied was perishing. Seteth ran his fingertips down Byleth's throat and along the length of his arms. It was the first time he had seen Byleth truly smile and it was magical.

Suddenly Byleth gagged Seteth with his hand as he plunged the other into his underwear. The moan was stifled but the rising tidal wave of his arching back could not be restrained. "We need to keep quiet. We wouldn't want my father or Professor Hanneman overhearing us, or would we?"

There was a short sharp gasp as Seteth felt fingers massaging his rim, sensual circles designed to relax the region. This was new and surprisingly exciting for a man whose sex life with his wife had been rather vanilla. He would never have asked his wife to engage in anal play, no way. In the past he would have deemed such activities inappropriate. 

The hand was replaced by lips as the method of hushing. Byleth and Seteth shared bounteous kisses, taking the time to absorb every flavour and devour every sound. The initial penetration was neither comfortable, nor uncomfortable, it was somewhere inbetween but better than the middle. 

The finger curled within and stroked the sensation acorn of nerves. Seteth's hands clung to Byleth's back, hard enough to leave an impressive. Byleth revelled in the love wound, a hiss of painful pleasure pounded against his teeth. It was the start of the build up, around his finger Byleth felt Seteth's anal quivering as a strong tingling sensation stung simultaneously throughout his loin. Byleth pressed harder within and increased the pace causing a excited tickling rush to tightened Seteth's smooth, silky and well defined abdomen. Seteth could feel the dragon burn within him as his nails broke the skin leaving trails of bloody passion down Byleth's back.

Their teeth butted together as growls erupted from the depths of Seteth's throat. He pulled and nipped at Byleth's lip as the inhuman sounds continued. The finger within changed motion, twisting and drawing circles within. His finger was a drill powering forcefully, turning the stern walls of Seteth into ruins. Seteth had no control of his body, a very unusual position for someone with his high status and role in the church. Contractions forced his limbs into scattered directions. His back did not know whether to be rigid or to bend and curve in intense pleasure. 

This was unreal, Seteth had never experienced a thrill like it . Milky emissions flowed from him, staining half his paperwork. His flesh had blushed into sensual pink hues. A blissful cascade engulfed him entirely, it seemed endless, almost painfully so. It was unlike a penile orgasm, every part felt arousal which was more intense and unwavering. There was a point where he believed that the orgasm was going to kill him. 

After he removed his finger Byleth nuzzled with his wounded lips. They mirrored each other's breath as they shared tender eye contact. Seteth felt strangely sated and energized as he came down from his incredible high. Was his smile ridiculously wide? It was an abnormal expression, one only displayed for Byleth. 

Wordless communication was a wondrous thing. Seteth slid himself off his desk and stroked Byleth's hands in the direction of his reading chair. They cuddled together, resting their heads together. Their hands indulged in mindless little games of soft touching and shape drawing. 

"I did not cause you much injury I hope. My hands seemed to become claws. I do not know what got into me." Concern and embarrassment were etched on Seteth's sweaty red face. Byleth shook his head, they were minor scratches, he treasured feeling the twang of pain. The pain was a reminder of the passion shared. Byleth loved witnessing the private lusty behaviours, they belonged to him and no other.


End file.
